


fall on your knees, oh

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Power Dynamics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Peter wants and Scott isn't having it. Maybe.





	fall on your knees, oh

**Author's Note:**

> Request on Tumblr: “You are the root of all my greatest nights and my worst decisions.” - teen wolf, peter hale x whoeverthefuck, preferably scott or isaac. i can *totally* see peter saying that shit, lol.

_“You are the root of all my greatest nights and my worst decisions.”  
_

The look on Scott’s face is probably the closest thing Peter has ever come to being scolded. It’s the look of a disappointed parent or teacher… which is  _goddamn ridiculous_ when Scott’s an eighteen year old kid and Peter is thirty-eight, thank you very much.

Yet, that’s the look he’s on the receiving end of as he holds Scott against the wall. Peter’s arms form a cage around him – one the alpha could  _easily_ break, could manipulate, maneuver, and send him sprawling across the floor. A nice position, yeah, but not one that would help him out here.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asks Scott and, really, he should shut up. He’s probably about to get punched and tossed against the carpet. Rug burn  _hurts_ even as a werewolf. But Peter has never learned a lesson in his life so he doesn’t.

“I’m just speechless,” Scott deadpans, the withering scowl just  _making_ the look. “You’re delusional  _and_ evil.”

“C’mon,” he taunts, “I’m not evil. I’ve done some bad things but that doesn’t make me a bad person. And the things I’ve done for you…” Peter shakes his head. “I’ve helped you, Scott, even when I shouldn’t have. So why don’t you help me out? Just a… One time thing?”

Scott  _does not_ look convinced but blue eyes plead with him. Begging is an interesting look on the older werewolf but not quite enough. He crosses his arms over his chest and Peter has to grit his teeth to hold back the sigh. He knew Scott was a saint but… Really? What teenager turns down a chance to get their rocks off?

One with standards, obviously, but teenage Peter never had those. He barely has them now.

At this point, one would usually give up and turn away but Peter is persistent. If he wants something, he’ll get it – whether it be power or family or… Well, pleasure. And he can see, somewhere in the dark recesses of Scott’s brown eyes, that he’s not entirely without a chance. There’s interest there. A hint of curiosity. Peter clings to that small spark and speaks once more.

“It doesn’t even have to be reciprocal. I just want to see you. I want to see you tremble and shake, lose yourself in a haze. I want to bring you to that point. I want to bring to your knees.”

It’s a blink and you miss it moment. One second, Scott is leaning back into the wall and the next he’s surging forward, fingers wrapping around Peter’s neck and knee knocking into his, bringing the older werewolf down with a thud. Sharp claws prick his skin – not deep enough to cause damage but enough to draw droplets of blood. Peter doesn’t even realize it’s happened until he’s on his knees, looking up at the alpha. 

When that realization  _does_ hit him, it’s not a bad thing. He may suddenly be in the position of vulnerability and Scott’s hateful look may be as sharp as daggers but it’s also something more. That curiosity has bloomed into an inferno, consuming his vision and bleeding his eyes red. It wasn’t what Peter was asking for but the excited shiver down his spine says enough.

“This is your place,  _not mine_ ,” Scott growls. “Accept that or  _nothing_ happens.”

Peter’s lips twitch. “Yes, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Still accepting prompts on Tumblr!](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/post/177891132025/now-accepting-drabble-prompts-from-this-and-this)
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
